On his mind
by cookiemonstaah
Summary: The eyes that only ever saw Ichigo was seeing another person for the first time. Mint Aizawa was surprised to see the green haired alien appearing in her balcony, little did she know Kish had something up on his sleeves Mint x Kish


**A short fanfiction my mind tought of and my hand started to type. Basically it's another collaboration by my peanut brain and lanky fingers xD**

* * *

On His Mind

Kish was just on his way to waste his time at his lovely koneko-chan house when his attention was completely caught by another girl. The girl was someone he was familiar with; after all, she was the best friend of his lovely koneko-chan, though it was beyond him how. Yes, if you guessed Mint Aizawa, the blue mew, you guessed right.

Tonight, her mansion was filled with bright white light and the yard was filled with people who wore classy dresses. It was a party, a typical event at the Aizawa mansion. But usually, there parties were indoors and usually, only adults filled the place and the blue mew was always sitting in the corner with a bored expression… at least that's what he heard from the others.

Tonight, the blue mew was standing at the center, socializing with others. Kish's eyes that was usually for Ichigo only, was captured by the snobby brat. Mint Aizawa was wearing a white cocktail dress that was trailing at the back, there was a royal blue ribbon on her waist and the dress skirt was layered making it look slightly poufy. The upper part of her hair was pinned to the side and the rest of her wavy hair was flowing carelessly to her back.

Kish scoffed, so what? Of course she'd look presentable, she had a lot of money, and cosmetics always do the trick if you know how to apply it properly. He knew he was supposed to be on his way to Ichigo's house before his time runs out, but he can't seem to take his eyes away from the girl.

He watched as the girl was offered an arm and the girl gave a stunning smile as her eyes sparkled happily causing the guy to blush. Kish scowled once again, he was sure not even Ichigo saw that smile before. What was so special about that guy?

Kish followed them with his eyes as Mint shook hands with other guests whilst her other arm was looped around the guys' elbow casually. Mint and the guy conversed with them and he watched at the guy said something to Mint and she laughed freely.

Kish frowned, this was so unfair. Whenever he was at the shop, she always had the snobby air and refused to show any joyful emotion.

After a while, Mint and the guy entered the house and appeared once again at the balcony with two wine glasses, the two chatted and Mint hit the guy's shoulder playfully. He watched wide eyes as the guy kissed the back of Mint's palm and disappeared inside.

Without thinking twice, Kish appeared before Mint "Hey birdie!"

He watched as Mint turned around surprised at him and as her smiling face turned into a scowl "Oh, you. Why are you here?"

"Nice to know you hate me that much" Kish smirked, feeling somehow down inside "So, who's the guy?"

She blushed looking down while smiling; Kish couldn't believe his eyes "The great Mint Aizawa is blushing?"

"Shut up" she muttered whilst smiling still.

"Who's he"

"It's none of your business"

"Whatever you say, I guess I'll tell my koneko-chan about it" Kish smirked "Maybe she'll force you to admit"

Mint glared at him "Why are you here even? And get in here; I don't to be seen with a floating guy"

Kish sat with his legs crossed at the rail of the balcony, just in front of the blue mew "Seriously, I'm seconds away to teleporting to my koneko-chan"

Mint crossed her arms "You don't even have any proof, I could deny it"

Kish brought out a cellular phone and showed the picture of the guy kissing Mint's hand "Oh yeah?"

"Look here, Alien, what's your business here really?" Mint crossed her arms since it was the only thing she could think of to prevent from pushing him down. Not like it's going to do any good, he can float.

Kish frowned, true, why is he here anyway? He always spends his time with Ichigo, so why change plans tonight?

"Nothing" Kish smirked "Thanks for the picture, I'm sure koneko-chan would love me for it"

He was about to leave when Mint called him "Wait, I'll trade you something for that"

Kish turned around, curious. He watched as Mint's dress and hair was gently blown by a soft breeze. Seeing her hair cover her face as she rummaged her purse, Kish resisted the urge to fix it. Mint finally brought out her phone "This is going to be weird, but it's the only way"

Kish watched her amused "What's weird?"

"I'll trade you a picture of Ichigo for it!" she said triumphantly as she searched her gallery "Ah! Here!"

He looked at the picture in front of him and blushed "I'm not even going to ask how and why you have that kind of picture"

It was Ichigo at the locker rooms of the shop and she was stripping of, basically she was only on her underwear with her ears and tail out. She was blushing furiously while attempting to cover herself with her work dress. Kish blushed at the picture, which guy wouldn't?

"I demand a trade!" Mint huffed "Deal?"

Kish didn't feel any different about the photo, in normal instances he would be uber happy about the picture. Kish accepted and hesitantly deleted the picture of Mint and the guy.

"Uhh, so, if you could just try to forget what you saw?" Mint asked while blushing "Taka-kun is just a-"

Kish waited for her next words but the guy 'Taka' appeared again with two plates of cake. He hid just on time and watched as Mint's face was filled with a smile. Kish's hand reacted automatically by pressing the camera button. Noticing what he just did, he retreated back home, not even bothering to visit his favorite mew anymore.

Kish spent his time staring at the blurry picture of the blue mew. He felt funny somehow because even if the picture on the screen was blurry, what he was seeing was crystal clear. He felt the sudden urge to see the girl again when the picture of her face started to disappear from his head.

He was starting to forget what she looked like.

Scared, he hurried to her house. It was late so he assumed everyone was asleep. He searched for Mint's window and stood at her balcony, carefully teleporting inside. He hovered on top of her sleeping face and the funny feeling came back. He memorized her face; her soft black blue hair, her white skin, he dark lashes, her small nose and her pale pink lips.

He sighed, so that's what she looked like. Kish poked her cheeks which caused her to open her mouth and mutter something while smiling "Taka-kun, stop that"

He frowned and looked up at her ceiling "Who's this Taka to you anyway?"

"Taka-kun is my…" Mint trailed off and opened her eyes, she saw a shadow above her and she waited for her eyes to get used of the dark. She only realized it was Kish when he turned around to face her "Kish! What do you think you're doing here?!"

He smirked, enjoying her shocked face. The way her mouth opened slightly in a cute way "Visiting you of course"

She glared at him, sitting down "Shouldn't you be stalking Ichigo?"

"Well, I had a change of heart" he said, surprising himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you didn't answer my question earlier, who's 'Taka-kun'?" Kish asked, saying the name in a funny manner

"You came here just to ask me that? You could've asked me tomorrow!" Mint sighed "And don't say it that way, Taka-kun is just my childhood friend"

"The blush says so otherwise"

Mint glared at him "I told you to forget about it! I gave you a rare photo!"

Silence fell upon the both of them. Suddenly, Kish had a playful grin on his face "How could I forget about it when I can't even forget about you?"

Mint immediately blushed at what he said and threw a pillow at him "Wake up you baka-alien, you're not talking to your 'Koneko-chan'!"

Kish easily caught the pillow "I know, I'm talking you birdie"

"What is wrong with you!" Mint blushed "Go back to annoying Ichigo, I'm going to sleep!"

Kish watched as she buried herself under her blanket. He smirked and then frowned, maybe the only reason he was attracted to Ichigo was because she refused him. Or maybe because he was the first girl he met on the planet. He saw Mint peek out at him and quickly buried herself again "Go home Kish"

Kish let out a chuckle "Well then, good night my lady"

_Maybe Ichigo wasn't really for him, maybe he was looking at the wrong direction all this time. _Kish went home with a huge grin on his face, tomorrow; he was visiting a certain blue mew. He was sure of it.

**P.S: The next day…**

"ICHIGO! Your pet is annoying!" Mint yelped out of character. The 4 mews, the 2 owners, the 2 aliens and Masaya watched her amused as a certain green-haired alien clung onto the blue mew.

"Well you can have him, thank you very much" Ichigo said watching them as Kish floated on air mimicking Mint as he drank her tea.

"You! You give me back my tea!" Mint huffed with her arms on the table.

"It's an indirect kiss!" Kish smirked

"Indirect my… whatever!" Mint walked out to grab another tea cup. Everyone watched as the girl retreated to the kitchen, when her figure disappeared, all their eyes turned to Kish.

"Was it something I said?" Kish asked trying to look innocent.

Ichigo shook her head "I'm starting to feel sorry for Mint"

Taruto laughed "Seriously? The bird? You like her?"

"You have no idea" Kish smirked looking at the kitchen door.

Ryou whistled "You got it bad, well, Ichigo, you're free now"

"That I am" Ichigo grinned "Alright people, let's get back to work"

When Kish entered the kitchen himself, everyone went back to what they were doing before Mint and Kish's feud, pretending to be busy. Some were wiping the table, some were moping, some dusting and some setting the chairs. Mint went out of the kitchen with a red face, covering her mouth. Kish came out after, licking his lips slightly "Mint tea is definitely my favorite now"

* * *

**Welph! That was a wrap, a complete waste of your time = 3 = So, I completely read the line 'how can I forget about you' and I was like 'aww how sweet!' so I wanted to write a story with that sentence. That line is far from what Naru would say, so why not Kish?**


End file.
